This invention relates to a stretch label adapted to be applied to a container, especially a container having a circular cross-section, including a container in the form of a bottle made of plastic, such as a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle, a glass bottle, a metal can, or the like.
A conventional stretch label of this type is made by forming a stretch film into a tubular shape by bonding both ends of the stretch film together via adhesive. The stretch film is made of a synthetic resin which possesses a self-shrinking property and has an excellent elastic shrinking property. An inner surface of the stretch film has a printing layer displaying an ornamental design, a trademark, etc. The stretch film, having a tubular shape, is radially expanded and fitted to a container, such as a PET bottle, for forming the stretch label.
In the event that the container with the conventional stretch label described above is accidentally impacted from the outside, such as during the transportation or packing process, the surface of the stretch label may be easily damaged. The reason the stretch label may be easily damaged is that the conventional stretch film is made of a single layer of a soft ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer film positioned at the outermost surface of the conventional stretch label, such that the surface may be easily damaged. As a result, the appearance of the stretch label is deteriorated and the stretch label may even be torn.
Another problem with the conventional stretch label occurs when the container has to hold an item, such as food, beverage or a chemical product, which requires that the container be sterilized by spraying hot water at temperatures of 70.degree. to 90.degree. C. over its outer surface for 5 to 40 minutes. In this case, the conventional stretch label may be elongated due to the hot water, causing wrinkles and/or a slackening of a surface of the stretch label, such that there are gaps between the stretch label and the container.
In addition, when the conventional stretch label and the container are simultaneously expanded by the heat of the hot water, they are subsequently contracted by a cooling treatment. Since the expansion and contraction properties of the container are different from those of the stretch label, the initial heating and subsequent cooling of both results in a wrinkling or slackening of a surface of the stretch label, deteriorating the appearance of the conventional stretch label.
Furthermore, when hot water is sprayed on a container having a conventional stretch label thereon, upper and lower ends of the stretch label curve away from the container resulting in both upper and lower ends of the label being separated from the container. In addition, hot water may seep into any separated portion between the stretch label and the container, causing the stretch label to slip off the container.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stretch label, at least one surface of which possesses a scratch resistibility, while maintaining the appearance thereof without causing wrinkles and slackening, and slipping off of the stretch label from a container, when the stretch label is fitted to the container.